


Ride'em Cowgirl

by Verai



Series: RDR2 tumblr Requests [12]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Cowgirl Position, F/M, Low Honor Arthur Morgan, Rough Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 12:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19377139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verai/pseuds/Verai
Summary: Frustrated with your unrequited feelings and fed up with chores at camp, you run off to the saloon in Valentine to have a few drinks and blow off some steam. Both fortunately and unfortunately for you, Arthur was sent to find you. The stoic outlaw was half the reason you needed a beer, but after four of them, your tongue is a bit looser than normal, and everything comes right out. What will he do, now that he knows why you’re here?





	Ride'em Cowgirl

**Author's Note:**

> Original request from anonymous on tumblr: AHHHH I CANT STOP READING YOUR FICS I LOVE THEM SO MUCH, you’ve ruined me!!! 😤 could I get a request where reader is really drunk at a bar and keeps making sexual jokes and advances at Arthur about her being really good at *cough cough* “riding horses” and he snaps and makes her ride him!
> 
> Anon, you didn’t specify a setting, so old west it is!

“What in the hell are you doin’?”

You looked past the four bottles of beer surrounding you at the table and peered blearily at the cowboy that stood next to you. More specifically, you were staring right at his crotch, since your head was still on the table.

“I’d recognize tha’ package anywhere,” you slurred. 

Shaking his head, Arthur pulled up a chair and sat down. “We was supposed to lay low,” he uttered quietly, leaning over to meet your eyes.

“Says the man who had a big fight, got drunk as hell, and came stumbling back to camp in the middle of the night yellin' 'I'm an American',” you retorted.

Arthur just shrugged.

“Double standards,” you mumbled as you grabbed one of the beer bottles and tipped it into your mouth, frowning when there was no beer left. You tried the rest of them, and when you found one with half a gulp left, you downed it quickly, slamming the bottle on the table.

“Alright, you done now?” Arthur grumbled, glaring at you.

“Le’me alone,” you said, waving your hand. He quickly grabbed it and held it tight, his hand fully encompassing yours.

“Why you so grumpy? You normally ain’t like this.”

You stood up and poked him in the chest. “You, dammit, you’re the reason I needed a drink!” Falling back down in your chair, you lay your head on the table once more. “Chores too. But mostly you.”

“Me? Why me?” The hand that was gripping yours loosened a bit, but continued to hold onto you, as if you would flit away into the night.

“This afternoon, when you took your shirt off to cut wood.”

“It was hot. Sorry if my pasty skin offended yer delicate sensibilities,” he said sarcastically, knowing that you were extremely hard to offend.

“I just wanted to lick you.”

Arthur sputtered. “Wha… what?”

With alcohol flowing through your veins, you took what little shame you had left and tossed it out the window. Standing none too steadily, you hopped into Arthur’s lap and wrapped your free arm around his neck. Your lips grazed his cheek, and you swear he trembled slightly at your touch.

“Arrrrthurrrr,” you mumbled. “You think I’m good at riding horses?”

He raised an eyebrow at you.

“Answer me!”

“Uh, sure?”

You leaned and whispered into his ear, “Because I’m twice as good at riding cowboys.” Then you pulled away and giggled. God, you were drunk. You were the kind of drunk who couldn’t stop herself from saying or doing the things you wanted, which was why you left the camp to go drink your frustration away, but you were not blessed with the memory loss that happened to other members of the gang when they got drunk. You would remember all of this in the morning and hate yourself.

But right now, you didn’t give a fuck. Or rather, you really, really, wanted to give Arthur a good fuck.

Your giggles fell away as you finally registered how Arthur was looking at you. There was something in his eyes that triggered an instinctual urge to run.

Naturally, you ignored it.

“What?” you said, slightly cowed by the intense way he was looking at you.

“I think you’ve had enough,” he said casually as he picked you up and flung you over his shoulder. The world suddenly tipped, and you struggled in his grip. 

“Dammit Morgan, I can handle myself!” you shouted.

“Ayup,” he said. Pulling a dollar out of his satchel, he handed it to the bartender. “Gimme a room. This one needs to sleep off all this beer.”

“Room A3 is open, sir.”

“Thank you.”

“Why’re you helpin’ him?!” you yelled at the bartender, who just shook his head at you and continued to clean the shot glasses.

You were thinking about trying to struggle out of his grip, but then you saw how well his ass looked in those black ranch pants as he climbed the steps to the rented room, and your mind went blank for a bit. 

Or maybe it was because of the beer.

Pretty sure it was because of his ass.

***

Dumping you onto the bed, Arthur plopped down next to you, waiting for you to regain your senses. You had sobered up a little, but you were still horny as fuck, and the object of your lascivious desires was within reach.

So you reached out.

Arthur watched warily as you grabbed the collar of his shirt to pull yourself into his lap, straddled his legs, and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. His eyes darkening were the only reaction you saw, and since he wasn’t stopping you, you kept going. Sliding his suspenders from his shoulders, then pulling the shirt out of his pants and pushing the blue faded fabric down his arms, you bent down to bite his shoulder lightly.

“Girl, you’re playin’ with fire,” he growled. He still hadn’t stopped you.

Looking up at him, you winked playfully as you ground your hips, noticing the bulge in his jeans. Oh yes, he was trying to be stoic, but you could feel his arousal, see the heat burn in his eyes as you started to unbutton your blouse. With each inch of skin you revealed, his eyes traveled lower, to your neck, your collarbone, and then to your breasts, as you shamelessly threw off your blouse and slipped the chemise from your shoulders. Wrapping your arms around his neck and pushing your bosom into his chest, you grinned.

“Then burn me down, cowboy.”

He suddenly tore your chemise open, letting your tits bounce free. 

You gasped as the desire ran through your body.

“You want this?” Arthur asked you through gritted teeth.

“Yes, sir!”

He picked you up and tossed you back on the bed. Then he took off his shirt and threw it across the room. Removing his belt, he then scooted back on the bed and leaned back. He unbuttoned his fly and released his erection, stroking himself a few times. “C’mere, then. Show me how good you ride.”

You quickly took off your skirt and drawers before straddling him once more. Slowly lowering yourself onto his cock, you gripped his shoulders hard; you were not used to a man that thick.

Arthur’s hands gripped your waist and pulled you down, making you cry out as he forced you to take him in one go. He was tired of waiting.

“C’mon, git goin’,” he snarled as he smacked your ass. 

You moved your hips, reaching down to touch yourself as his hands stayed on you, whether they were holding onto your hips, or stroking your thighs, or reaching up to squeeze your breasts, his hands never left your body as you rode him towards a sweet release. The pain was receding and the pleasure was building, growing within you, and you chased that feeling as you dug your fingers into his pecs, feeling his strong muscles beneath your hands.

“That's it, darlin', ride me good," he rumbled. Slapping your ass a few times to make you speed up, he eventually just grabbed your ass tightly and thrust upwards at breakneck speed, bouncing you on his dick recklessly. 

"Ah, ah, so good!" you moaned as he pistoned into you from below. 

"Turn around."

"Huh?"

Arthur sat up, lifted you, and spun you around so you were now facing away from him. He pulled you back onto his cock, and you felt his fingers playing with your bud. 

"Keep goin'," he ordered. 

Moving your hips once more, you made soft sighs and whimpers as he played with your body, his fingers gently stroking you, matching your speed as you slowed for a bit and then sped up. Then he grabbed your neck and bit your ear. 

"Look at you. In the mirror. Ridin' me like a whore."

You saw yourself in the mirror above the chest of drawers, ecstasy written all over your face as you rode Arthur’s thick cock. You just smiled. 

"Like that, do ya?" he teased.

"Oh, yes!"

Arthur grinned wolfishly before bending you over until your head was on the bed, your ass in the air. You glanced back to see Arthur on his knees behind you, looking down at you lustfully. Slapping your ass with his cock, he then drove himself inside of you once more, groaning as he buried himself deep. 

"Been a long time. Forgot how good this feels," he muttered as he slowly worked himself in and out of you, making sure you felt every inch of him. "Maybe I'll keep ya all to myself."

You didn't care how he meant that phrase; all you cared about was being his. All his. 

His pace quickened as he held you down, his forceful shoves and his deep grunts making you lose your mind; all you wanted, all you needed was to be thoroughly fucked by Arthur. You wantonly rubbed your clit, moaning into the bed as you lay there, letting yourself get used by him.

“You open your legs for anyone else?”

“No, only you!”

“Keep it that way,” he snarled as he gripped your hips hard and pounded faster into you.

“Yes, yes, oh god, yes!” you cried out as you came, the pleasure shooting through your body as you writhed your hips in his grasp. He slapped your ass to keep you in line, and then pulled out of you, flipped you onto your back, and straddled your waist.

Stroking his shaft, Arthur grabbed your hair and pulled your head forward as he came onto your chest and neck, moaning with relief. After a few moments, he sat back and rolled off of you, laying back on the bed next to you.

“Tomorrow mornin’, we’re goin’ back to camp.”

“Okay, Arthur.”

“And yer gonna move your bedroll into my tent.”

You turned your head to look at him. “Seriously?”

Arthur gave you a dark stare. “I wasn’t kiddin’ when I said I was gonna keep ya to myself.”

You swallowed. You may have bitten off more than you could chew.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that fulfills your request, anon! I wanted to write something a bit darker than usual, a bit more possessive and dubious, as it were. I get those urges sometimes...


End file.
